Our Destinies At Least
by Akira of the Twilight
Summary: [PreKingdom Hearts,Oneshot, RikuSora friendship] Feeling insecure about his friendship with Sora, Riku makes sure that at least their destinies will always be intertwined.


Disclaimer: I'm not making any money off writing this. If I were I'd only be making a nickel, and that would be because I found a nickel by my computer when writing this.

Warning: RikuSora friendship, you can call it more if you want to, but at the least it is this.

Summary: Pre-Kingdom Hearts Feeling insecure about his friendship with Sora, Riku makes sure that at least their destinies will always be intertwined.

Our Destinies At Least 

Riku sat alone on his favorite tree, gazing out at the ocean, letting the wind play with his hair as he watched his friends play on the beach. They had asked him to join them, but he had declined, he needed time to ponder over some things. These things, being his feelings. Lately he had been feeling left out and alone, especially when Sora was off with one of their friends. It was disturbing to say the least, but it made sense.

Sora had been his first friend, and they used to do everything together, but for a while now they spent very little time together alone. They talked to each other everyday, but Riku wanted some alone time with his old friend, something he wasn't getting. It was as if they were drifting apart from each other, something Riku didn't want to happen, but what could he do? Every time he tried to talk to Sora and tell him how he felt one of their friends would interrupt.

Running his hand through his silver hair in frustration, he closed his eyes and began to think. He could probably get Sora to spend a day with him alone if he asked, but that wasn't enough. He wanted more time. He needed more time. Opening his eyes once again he spotted a star shaped fruit hidden in the thick leaves of the tree. He recognized it immediately as a paopu fruit.

Remembering the legend about the fruit, he reached over to pluck it out of the tree. If two people share a paopu fruit their destinies become intertwined, and will forever remain apart of each other's lives.

Already a plan began forming in his head. Sliding off the tree with ease, he started walking home contemplating over all the different possibilities this fruit presented him.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

"Ri-ku," Sora whined as he followed his friend around the island. He had been planning to sleep in that morning, but his silver haired friend had shown up on his doorstep right when the sun was coming up, and demanded that they spend the day together. He didn't know why Riku wanted to do such a thing, but since Riku didn't usually come up to him demanding things he gave into his friend.

"Yes So-ra," The silver haired preteen replied teasingly.

"Where are we going?" Sora said with a pout. "Is it much further? My feet are getting tired."

Rolling his eyes heaven ward, Riku responded, "Just a few more minutes."

Nodding his head Sora let his eyes wander around their surroundings. If he were to guess where they were going he would assume the tree that Riku hung out around. Of course he wouldn't voice these thoughts aloud, because if he were wrong then Riku would tease him.

Thinking about his best friend, Sora let his eyes land on the silver haired boy. Riku had been acting funny recently. He seemed to be pulling away from everyone, and whenever he talked to Sora he would ask if they could speak in private, but someone would always come in and interrupt them, and each time it happened Riku seemed to become angry at the person who disturbed them. Maybe Riku was sick or something?

Panicking Sora let his eyes roam over Riku's body, but found nothing that could be a sign of illness or injury, however he did notice something his friend was holding. In Riku's hand was thermos. Tilting his head to the side, Sora stared at the silver container in confusion. Riku had brought a drink with him?

Shrugging it off Sora caught Riku's attention. Smiling at the older boy, Sora continued to follow Riku's lead, not noticing the small smile appearing on Riku's lips in response to the brunette's actions.

After a few more minutes the two came to a stop at the tree Riku had been sitting at the other night. Silently, Sora did a mental happy dance that he had guessed correctly about where his friend was taking him.

Too caught up in his own bliss, Sora didn't notice Riku walk over to the tree and place the thermos down and pull out two wooden swords that had been leaning against the tree, so he was caught off guard when Riku threw one of the swords at him. He jumped back when the sword landed in front of his feet and raised an eyebrow in question to his best friend.

Riku smirked and pointed his sword at Sora. "Come on Sora, let's spar!"

"What?" Sora squeaked, but that was all he could say before Riku came charging at him. Dropping to the ground, he grabbed his sword, rolled away from his rampaging friend, and stood up in time to block Riku's attack.

"Jeez Riku," Sora mumbled as he tried to shove Riku away, but Riku only added more weight to his sword, making it harder for Sora to counter attack. "Give a guy a warning!"

Snickering Riku took a step back, allowing Sora time to back away. "I did."

"Saying 'Let's spar' and then attacking me isn't a warning!" Sora shouted back, but ended up jumping out of Riku's way when his friend attacked him again. "Riku!" Sora cried out in protest.

Looking smug, Riku taunted, "Come on, are you scared?"

"I'm not scared," Sora shouted, frowning. Why was Riku being so aggressive? Normally when they sparred Riku would at least give him a chance at attacking him, or to prepare himself.

"If you're not afraid then attack me!" Riku shouted back, and once again charged Sora, this time Sora was prepared however and side stepped Riku's attack and hit him on the back.

The silver haired preteen fell to the ground, and just when Sora was sure he had won, Riku sprang up from the ground and kicked him in the stomach. Crying out in pain Sora crumbled to the ground and tried to dodge Riku's next attack while trying to stand up again. He just barely managed to get to his feet in time to block another of Riku's attacks with his sword.

Swords clashing, Riku and Sora stared into each other's eyes, each searching for something. Riku searching to make sure that he wasn't hurting Sora too much so his plan wouldn't back fire, and Sora trying to find out why Riku was fighting him like was an enemy.

Breaking apart, their fight started again. Each one trying out new battle tactics to out smart the other. When one found a weakness in the other's fighting style they would change their own style to exploit that weakness, but then the other would change their own to not only defend themselves, but to once again exploit the new weakness they found. This went on for hours until it was past noon.

Riku watched as Sora fell to the ground, gasping for breath from all the sparing they had been doing. Riku couldn't blame him either. He was gasping for breath too. That had been one of their most vicious fights so far. It was thrilling and made Riku want to do it all over again, but first things first, his plan.

Picking up their swords, which they had tossed to the side when both of them had decided to stop for the day, he headed over to the tree and set the swords up against, and grabbed his thermos. Riku had to hide the smile that was fighting to be seen on his face as he took his seat next to Sora on the ground. Everything had been going according to plan. Sora was tired now, and no doubt thirsty.

Watching Sora from the corner of his eye, Riku took the cup off the top of the thermos and unscrewed its lid. As he poured the orange colored liquid into the cup he noticed the hungry look Sora gave it and inwardly smirked.

Still keeping his eye on Sora, Riku chugged the liquid down in one gulp and sighed in contentment. Turning his head to face Sora he smiled cheerfully, pretending to ignore the look Sora was giving him. "Wow! This stuff tastes great! You should have some!"

Sora blushed in embarrassment and turned his head away from Riku. Scratching the back of his head he gave a sheepish grin, "You sure?"

Already pouring some more of the liquid into the cup Riku reassured his friend. "Of course, I got plenty." He handed the cup over to Sora, who looked at it as if he were about to be caught stealing.

"Drink it," Riku urged, giving Sora a friendly shove.

Nodding his head, Sora swallowed the drink. Finishing off the liquid he licked his lips for the remaining juices. Making a sound of appreciation he smiled at Riku. "That was good. What's in it?"

Smirking Riku wrapped his arm around his friend's shoulder. "Sorry, but that's a secret I'm taking to my grave."

Pouting, Sora opened his mouth to protest, but was stopped by someone calling his name.

"Sora! Riku! We've been looking all over for you two!" Kairi cried, as she ran towards them, stopping a couple of feet in front of the two friends. "Were you guys here all day?"

Sora laughed, ignoring the red head's question for the moment. "Sorry Kairi, Riku and I have been sparring."

"Oh!" Kairi said, shock evident on her face. It had been so long since she had last seen Riku and Sora sparring together that it took her by surprise. Shifting her weight back and forth between her feet she looked down at the ground, and mumbled, "So do you guys want to hang out?"

Sora's face lit up with excitement, and he jumped out of Riku's hold. "Sure!" Turning to face Riku he asked hopefully, "You'll join us, right Riku?"

Nodding his head, Riku stood up and nodded his head. "I'll join you in a bit, but I have something else to do right now."

Sora pouted, but nodded his head and ran off with Kairi in the direction where their friends would be. Once the two were out of sight Riku let out a breath of both relief and happiness.

The liquid in the thermos had been the juice from the paopu fruit. The legend never said the two had to eat the paopu, it just said they had to share it, and that's exactly what Sora and him had done.

Staring out at the sunset, Riku let himself relax. At least now his and Sora's destinies would be together forever.


End file.
